


Full bloom

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John Egbert is walking through the park when he meets a familiar stranger.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Full bloom

The flowers are in full bloom again today.

John sighs as he looks up at the sky. It's perfectly cloudy but still beautifully bright.

John bumps into someone as he's walking.

John apologizes but as he looks up at the stranger, he feels a sense of deja vu... almost like they've meet before.

The two of them chat for a few moments before John decides to ask for his name.

Hearing that word ring in his head set off a bell, the name rings through John's mind.

_Dave._


End file.
